


Dog days: Sam and Dean

by Natrix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Dean, Affectionate Sam, Angst, Belly scritches, Bonding, Dean as a pitbull, Dog Dean, Dog Sam, Ear scritchies, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Illness, Kissing, Other, Past OC death, Petting (actual dog petting totally non sexual), Playing, Protective Dean, Protective Sam, Romping, Sam and Dean actually have fun, Sam and Dean transformed into dogs, Sam as an Irish Setter, Unintentional vacation, face licks, love and affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natrix/pseuds/Natrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys are called to a town to find a Shaman has been transforming residents into dogs. Rescuing an old hunter from the pound the boys set off only to gank her only to be outsmarted and turned into dogs themselves! The boys wake in the pound with the hope that Cas can hear there prayers because the boys find themselves in quite the pickle. Luckily the overly cheery volunteer lady takes a special interest in them and calls an old friend to take in the two wayward strays. Ashleigh Morris takes the boys into her home reluctantly, having decided to isolate herself a long time ago. Ash and the boys find themselves in a unique situation where unwittingly their walls begin to crumble and for the first time in a long time they begin to experience real unconditional love and affection. Something both boys never realized how much they needed until its offered to them by a stranger.</p>
<p>Set sometime after Dean receives the mark of Cain but before he becomes a Demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog days: Sam and Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Doggies!  
> Doggy Sam- http://dogtime.com/dog-breeds/irish-setter  
> Doggy Dean- http://dogtime.com/dog-breeds/american-pit-bull-terrier#/slide/1
> 
> Dean is a tan pitbull with his mossy green eyes.  
> Sam is an Irish setter with long ear floof befitting of his ridiculous hair cut. (or more specifically his lack of haircut)
> 
> Chose the dogs look bases of a bit of personality but mostly look. If ya'll have better suggestions let me know!
> 
> Farmhouse- http://salaarc.com/residential/holly-ridge-farmhouse-2/

* * *

 

It started with a phone call. Sam picked up his ringing phone, the number flashing on his screen not one he recognized.

"Hello?" There was a strange whine on the other line, and barking. Very loud barking as if a dog was yapping directly into the phone. Sam pulled the phone away from his ear cringing. "Hello!? what the hell?"

 _"HEY! bad dog!"_ Sam suddenly heard a shout on the line before it clicked and went dead. Sam stared at the phone for a minute his perplexed expression catching Deans eye as he returned from the kitchen with a beer.

"Whats up?" Dean asked.

"Just a seriously weird phone call." Sam muttered staring down at his device.

"Our kind of weird?"

"Weirder... I dunno it could have just been a wrong number." However they hadn't had a case in awhile and Sam decided it wouldn't hurt to chase down the caller.

"What happened?"

"Basically picked up and there was a dog or something whining on the other line, then barking. Suddenly there was a woman's voice that said _'hey! bad dog!'_ and the line went dead."

"Sounds like a wrong number called by a dog." Dean snorted in amusement at the thought.

"Not like we have a case, I might as well check out the number." Sam said with a shrug and booting up his laptop.

"We that desperate already?"

"What are the chances of a dog using a phone, let alone happening to dial us?" Sam pointed out and Dean had to shrug noncommittally in agreement.

"No one can say your not thorough." Dean snorted, raising his beer to take a swig.

"Let me know how that goes." He said before walking to his room leaving Sam to handle the 'lead' while he went to rifle through his busty asian beauties magazine collection. The first thing did was try and call the number back.

"Hello, Springbrook animal shelter!"

"Uh, Hi, this is going to sound strange... I just received a call from this number, there was just a dog barking and whining on the other line."

"Oh! he called you! its actually really funny if you believe it. One of the new pickups, a really old coonhound we're calling Grumpy escaped his kennel and snuck into the office. When the staff noticed he was missing he was on the phone!" The woman seemed perfectly tickled by this story.

"Huh, that is really funny! Where is your shelter located by chance?"

"Oh were Springbrook Colorado, 125 Oak street. If you feel like the dog calling you is fate you'd be saving his life, poor guy is set to be euthanized! we are filled over capacity at the moment." Continued the woman sounding sad.

"I'll think about it, thanks." Strange, but not too disturbing. Sam opened his searchbar and pulled up Springbrook Colorado and began to take a closer look at the small town.

* * *

 

"Dean, I think we've got a case!" Sam said knocking on Deans door. He heard some scrambling behind said door and a grunt of frustration before it was pulled open.

"Couldn't have waited like two minutes Sam?" Dean snapped causing Sam to snort.

"That all it take?" His big brother narrowed his mossy green eyes at him dangerously and Sam smirked.

"But seriously, towns had disappearances, more than normal for a town that size. people seem to be disappearing just going through that area. On top of that I called the shelter and they said they are pretty much overflowing with animals right now."

"So-?"

"So I also called Garth, just to check if any hunters he knew had gone to check it out. Gene Vermont is the one that went."

"Old Gene? That guy is seriously hunting still? That guy helped train dad. So whats that got to do with dogs?"

"Well Gene is missing, other people are missing, tons of dogs are showing up and I received a call from an old coonhound they just picked up that they named Grumpy."

"That actually does sound like Gene. Okay so someones turning people into dogs, lets go check it out." Sam called back for the third time to make sure 'Grumpy' wouldn't be euthanized before he got there, the woman was the same he'd talked to earlier and was more than happy to stay the execution for them. As per usual, Colorado was hot and smelled a lot like cow poop. There were a lot of properties outside the town, tucked away in groves or laid out alone in the centre of farmland. The town itself wasn't big but it wasn't small either. The boys didn't have time to stop and get settled in a hotel room before the shelter closed so they wound up at 125 oak street animal shelter in no time.

"Hello! how can I help you guys today?" Sam immediately recognized the chipper voice behind the counter.

"Hi, my name is Sam, we actually spoke over the phone about an old coonhound named Grumpy?" The girl immediately brightened.

"Oh! I was really hoping you would show up! I'll take you back to see him!" The girl bustled around the counter to open a gate and ushered them through. Already Sam and Dean heard the cacophony of dogs barking beyond and Dean grimaced. He never had a thing for dogs like Sam. His grimace deepened into a cringe as they entered the area with the walls lined with pens. Dogs of all shapes and sizes were screaming and yapping and jumping through the chain link. Almost all the cages were doubled or tripled up. Dean made a face at some particularly bulgy eyed snarling chihuahua's _'people actually keep those things?_ '. He shuddered. They arrived at the second last pen and Sam and Dean turned to see an old coonhound white muzzle and all staring at them with droopy eyes, sitting perfectly still and staring while two terriers ran around whining somewhat pathetically.

"He's pretty quiet, but smart, definitely needs a more experienced hand. You guys had a dog before?" Dean ignored the lady as he stepped up to the chain link, eyeing the dog with a squint.

"That you Gene?" Suddenly the dog moved, jumping up and wagging his tail in excitement, his eyes slightly brighter.

" _Gene!?_ No way do you guys know this dog?" The volunteer girl asked in shock.

"Its -uh- a really weird story actually." Sam said running his hands through his hair as he pulled the story out of his ass. "Our Dad had a coonhound we used to take on hunting trips. He trained him to do tons of stuff. A year ago he went missing on a hunting trip and we couldn't find him. When I got the call I didn't want to hope, because it seemed too strange. Dad always taught Gene to do weird tricks though, like using a phone." Sam finished lamely, staring at the girl watching to see if her eyes would narrow in suspicion. However the girl only brightened.

"OH MY GOD! THAT IS SO AMAZING!" She hugged Sam suddenly. "I'm soo happy for you! its like a little miracle!" She gushed and Sam struggled to return a somewhat convincing smile. She opened the gate for Gene, who followed Sam and Dean without a lead, simply trotting along side them seeming relieved. "You guys just have to fill out a little paperwork for Gene and settle his finders fee, then you guys can take him home!" Dean took the paper work while Sam looked at Gene.

"You ready to 'go home' Gene?" Sam asked the dog. Gene barked in response and the girl behind the counter got slightly weepy.

"Wow, he's so receptive for you! No one here could get him to do anything but growl! its why we were going to put him down, too old and not socialised enough. Its so obvious you have an amazing bond."

"It gets like that when you hunt together. Always have to have each others backs." Dean said, handing the paperwork back to the girl and pulling out a credit card to pay the fee. Soon enough Gene, Sam and Dean were walking back to the impala and that's when Dean froze. "Wait, no way I'm having a dog in baby." Gene growled suddenly at Dean who shot him a glare back.

"Your smelly and hairy Gene, you'll get all over the place."

"Is it really that different from when he was human?" Sam pointed out and Gene turned to Sam and barked indignantly. "Besides we need Gene to take us to whoever did this to him." Dean relented with a sigh, seeing no reasonable way out of it.

"Fine, but no drooling!" Gene gave only a grunt in answer. They got themselves settled in dive motel where they were successfully able to smuggle Gene in undetected. They asked Gene a series of questions about what turned him in the first place. They apparently got close with 'Witch' but not quite. Sam was the first to come up with 'shaman' Gene gave a low gruff bark of confirmation on that. They'd never dealt with a shaman and Sam quickly put himself into research mode while Dean laid out some maps and had Gene tell them where the Shaman was located. Old Gene curled up in a ball to sleep while Dean went to bring back some food and Sam continued researching. Ready to fill his brother in about what he found when he returned.

"So basically Shaman's are usually spiritual healers, in tune with nature and magic. However, some times Shaman go bad, corrupt and the powers they would use for good can be used for evil." "So Shamans can regularly turn people into dogs?" "Not just dogs, but any spirit animal. Normally this is used as a sort of 'spirit journey' or even as a punishment for wrongdoing. I suppose an evil Shaman has the same ability, only twisted, using it like a curse to whoever crosses them or poses a threat."

"So we go and gank her and whoever she turned gets back to normal?"

"Actually its unclear, there are some indications that the Shaman has some sort of spiritual power source, a totem of some kind that needs to be destroyed before the spell breaks." Gene sat up from where he'd been dozing ears perked, he let out a low bark of agreement.

"Did you find anything Gene?" Gene gave a low growl and snort of frustration.

"Sounds like a no." Dean said flatly.

"At least we know to look for something." Sam interjected on a more upbeat note.

"Anything she's weak against, or immune to?"

"Everything indicates she's like a witch, basically just a juiced up human."

"So cutting her head off works just fine." Dean said with a nasty grin. Sam swallowed glancing worriedly at the mark on Deans arm, but looked away before Dean could catch it.

* * *

Once they were fed and ready to go Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I'm going to tell Garth whats up. In case anything happens." Sam said.

"You really think something is going to happen with the three of us?" Dean frowned.

"Gene was experienced," Sam pointed out. "And mistakes happen... its better to be safe than sorry." Dean rolled his eyes at his brother but shrugged. Sam made the call, filling Garth in on the situation.

"If you don't hear back from us give Cas a call, send him our way." Sam instructed, after all if three hunters couldn't handle it, maybe it was a job for an angel.

"Righty-o partner. Good luck out there!" Garth said in his regular chipper voice, reminding them of the volunteer girl from the shelter.

* * *

They all sat in the impala, staring at the rustic worn home that was being overtaken by nature.

"Alright, we scout around. I'll take the front, Sam you and Ol' yeller can take the back." No one argued, or 'growled' in protest so they were off. Dean had his gun drawn as she watched Sam and Gene disappear around the side of the building. The mark on Deans arm was burning in anticipation as he approached. _'this might even be fun'_ It was that thought that Dean recalled hours later waking up in a cell.

 

 _'what the hell?"_ Dean groaned, shaking himself slightly. As he moved he immediately knew something was off. His eyes open and looking down to see two tan legs sticking out from his body... his body.

 _"Oh shit- SAM!"_ instead of a voice a something of a rough yip came from his mouth and he jumped up. Stumbling like he was drunk for the first time using four limbs. He saw a large body covered in brown fur a little ways away from him.

 _"Sammy!"_ Dean quickly gained his legs, it felt 'natural' being on all fours in this state, just as natural as being on two once he got used to the change of perspective.

 _"Huh?"_ The brown mass shifted, the 'Sam dog' raising his head. Big brown eyes and long fluffy brown hair. _"What the- DEAN!?"_ Sam didn't seem to be speaking, but Dean seemed to be able to hear him nonetheless. _"_

 _Yeah no kidding. Jesus did that hunt go to shit."_ Dean muttered blandly and sat as Sam sat up. He was looking at himself and his long fluffy legs. Sam was gigantic even in this form, as if the he became the most 'him' looking version of a dog.

 _"I remember going in through the back and smelling fire... Feeling kind of drawn to it."_ Sam recounted after a moment and Dean nodded in agreement.

_"Yeah, same for me. big ass bonfire in the living room, but no smoke. I just remember the flames drawing me in."_

_"I remember hearing Gene barking and flipping out... Damn I hope he got out of there." "_

_Bitch must have realized more hunters were coming and set up some kind of trance thing to draw us in, turned us into dogs when we fell for it."_ A low growl emanated from dog Deans throat. _"Why the hell wouldn't she just kill us though? why turn us into dogs and leave us?" "_

_It might sound strange but Shaman's respect animal life, nature is where they draw their power from. Maybe she can't kill us without destroying her own power."_

_"Lucky for us I guess." "_

_Yeah, I suppose it could be worse. What now?"_

_"Now we hope that dogs really do go to heaven and pray our asses off to Cas."_

_"Cas won't be able to get here right away even if he does hear us."_ Sam pointed out to Dean, before Dean could say anything there was a clank and suddenly as if it was a gunshot in the middle of a full mall. Noise blasted them from all sides. Dogs, yipping, barking and baying all around them. If Dean had any suspicions of where they were now they were confirmed. The animal shelter.

Steps came closer to them until a figure stopped in front of the door.

"Hi guys, looks like your awake!" Came the voice of the chipper volunteer girl they dealt with earlier. _'Fan-friggen-tastic.'_ Both brothers thought in unison. Stephanie had fought to keep her voice as friendly and sweet as possible to their two newest additions however her heart weighed heavy in her chest. Even with those nice boys taking the coonhound named Gene they were absolutely overflowing with dogs. They had tripled each cells capacity and had to move some dogs over just to give the two new dogs their own cell once they arrived. They had been found together, unconscious on the side of a road and the vet had done a brief check to see if they were okay and reported that they simply seemed sedated and it would most likely wear off. Steph dropped off some clean water for their new additions, trying to remain cheerful despite the fact that the two pretty boys would most likely be euthanized. Or at least the tan pitbull would, especially if he showed any aggression. The other dog looked like an Irish setter, however Steph had only seen them in books so she couldn't be sure. Lots of people might be willing to take a pretty dog like that. She tried to focus on that potential as she kept her self busy taking each dog outside for a few minutes to take some air and do their business. The new boys were last and at the end of the 'block'. She gave them another friendly smile as she opened the gate, leash in hand. Both the pitbull and the setter eyed her warily even as she offered her hand and made no move to sniff it. The actions actually reminded her of the old Coonhound. Sort of stony and watchful.

"Hey come on now, its okay." She offered attempting to be soothing as she reached for the pitbull gently. It surprised her that it wasn't the pitbull that moved, but the setter who jumped slightly with a low growl.

" _She could be taking you to euthanize you!"_ Sam told Dean his fear as he eyed the 'too chipper' girl.

 _"What? why me? I ain't done nothing yet."_ Dean questioned his brother, still sitting stock still as the girl retracted her hand nervously at Sam's motion. Sam glanced at Dean sort of anxiously.

_"Well... Dean... your a pitbull." "_

_Fuuuuuuuuuuck."_ Dean literally made a whine/groan and lowered his head slightly in response.

"Awww its okay guys, I'm just taking your buddy for a little walk. Don't you want some fresh air?" Steph said, attempting to keep the hitch out of her voice as she was now watching the setter for any more aggressive movements in warning.

_"Sounds like its just a walk... I better play along, I don't even like dogs and I know that nice people don't even need a reason to want to kill a pitbull." "_

_Don't give her any reason to, try and act as non-aggressive as possible."_

_"If I'm not back in ten, maul the shit out of her."_ Dean said, standing up and walking towards Stephanie to offer her his collar. Her eyes widened in surprise at the motion and especially as the setter seemed to relax, laying back down again.

"Their _bonded_." She sniffed suddenly with a surge of emotion at the thought as she clipped the pitbull and led him out. The Setter watched them go and she could have been mistaken considering all the other noises but she thought she heard a low whine come from the setter as they left. Stephanie decided that she couldn't bare to see their lives end in tragedy. If the new additions stayed they would most certainly be separated, with a high possibility the pitbull would be euthanized. While there wasn't much she could do herself (her own home was overcrowded at this point with four recently adopted dogs) there was one thing she could try... Calling an old friend, if that friend wasn't so dead set on being alone she would think of it as a sure thing. As it was though she knew her friend was stubborn as hell, the only thing she could bet on was that she loved animals and Steph hoped that would be enough. She would have to make it soon though, the shelter would be taking count of the dogs and figuring out which were the least adoptable ones the next day.

* * *

 

Ashleigh Morris jumped when the phone rang. It was a strange occurrence. That is that someone would be calling her. Most people stopped after her second year of self imposed isolation plus she had gotten rid of her cellphone completely and relied only on her landline which not many people had the number to, at least not anyone who had known her. She considered not answering it, of letting it go to voice mail. However she was curious, and potentially starving for some human conversation. She had contact with only three people: Jeff the grocery delivery guy, Todd the mail man, and Daliah the woman who charged an exorbant amount to deliver take out from places that didn't deliver or wouldn't travel too far out of town. So Ashleigh found herself getting up and walking to the phone to pick up. "Hello?" Her own voice sounded dusty and misused. She had to clear her throat.

"Oh I'm soooo glad you answered! Its Stepanie, we used to volunteer together at the animal shelter!" Stephanie... The girls voice alone immediately pulled her image from memory. She had liked Stephanie, she was always sort of bright and sunny. It had always been a nice change of pace than the reality of her home life.

"Hi Stephanie." She said simply, wondering why she was calling, Steph had been one of the people to persistently attempting to keep in contact with her over her first few years. but eventually even she stopped trying.

"Okay, so hear me out." She started and before Ash could interrupt she rushed on. "The shelter has been absolutely overflowing. we have no clue where all these dogs are coming in from. Regular cage occupancy has tripled. Its insane. Now I know you don't like company but there are two dogs here that really need a home!" Ashleigh was silent on the other line and Stephanie began to squirm slightly. If she couldn't hear Ash breathing on the other line she might have thought she had been hung up on.

"Steph... I don't-" Ashleigh began but was quickly cut off.

"I really wouldn't ask unless it was life or death for these guys... and their _bonded_ Ash. One of them is a pitbull though and with so many other dogs... they are going to put him down." Ash sighed over the line, pressing her fingers to her temple and rubbing softly hoping to alleviate the beginnings of a headache. She let out a breath she was regretting picking up the phone. Guilt twisted her stomach and there was a flutter of something else she would never admit to.

"I'll do it."

"Thank you Ash! Seriously, your going to love these guys!"

"Its... its temporary. I'll take them but I'll find them a good home." She said, her voice tight.

"Yes. unless you don't want it to be..." Her friend still held a sliver of hope for her, one she didn't want to encourage.

"What time are you open until?" She questioned in a flat tone.

"I'm 'closing' tonight so I'll stay late. We close normally at 5pm."

"I'll be there." She said, and hung up.

* * *

The sudden noise of a door opening down the hall had the brothers jumping up in their cell. The boys had been working on a game plan and they settled that staying where they were was far too dangerous. Making an escape was their best bet as neither of them wanted to be euthanized or have their balls chopped off.

_"So what? she opens the door and we jump her?" "_

_looks like thats our best option."_ Sam agreed. _"_

_like hell am I getting friggen euthanized."_

"You guys are so quiet!" The overly chipper voice of the woman, greeted them as she approached the kennel. Both dogs sat perfectly still and staring at her intensely, so intensely she felt a wave of nervousness wash over her. She swallowed, hoping they'd relax a little more if she talked to them, so she crouched in front of the gate. "You have no idea how lucky you guys are! I found you a foster mommy to take you for awhile. You guys are so pretty I couldn't handle the thought of you being put down so I put a call into one of my friends. Now we just need to make sure your all healthy and you'll be on your way home in no time!" Steph had made a call and had their appointment bumped up with the vet. Both dogs turned to look at each other questioningly, she frowned getting a very strange feeling from them...

_"Maybe we should wait." "_

_Yeah, great plan until they neuter us!"_

_"If we freak out now we might definitely be euthanized Dean! plus I doubt with so many dogs they have enough time to neuter them all. We can get to this 'foster' woman's house and escape from their no problem if Cas doesn't answer us."_

_"_ _you better be damn right. You might be okay with living as a eunuch but little Dean and me ain't!"_ The door was clicking to unlock and before Sam could answer the woman was gently reaching out towards Dean.

"Come on Buddy, you first!" She held her hand for Dean to sniff instead he raised his head to give her a look

 _"Buddy?! seriously!?"_ She pulled her hand away as the dog gave a disgruntled snort, however he didn't seem aggressive so she tentatively clipped the leash onto his collar then did Sams. Neither dog put up a fuss as they were led out of the room. Sam was right. The town vet was so booked up with taking care of the other dogs they only could squeeze in a basic check up and shots. Actually the real town vet was on vacation ironically leaving only his assistant to 'fill in' for him and they weren't able to actually do any spay or neuters at the moment. The relief for Sam an Dean was tangible. Then there was just a few more hours of waiting until Steph came to the back again. This time with with their new 'mommy'.

_"Damn, she's actually hot. I might not mind calling her mommy."_

_"Dean. ew your such a-" "_

_What? A dog?"_ Dean lolled his tongue grinning at his brother with an open mouth. Sam literally made a gutteral groaning noise in response to his brother and looked away. Instead focusing on the young woman staring at them as if she was weighing them and finding them wanting.

"Have you tested them for training or anything yet?" Ashleigh asked Steph in a clipped tone, her arms crossed. Steph had a good heart but she often overlooked the details, for all Ash knew these might be totally untrained dogs, hand shy and anxious. Although they seemed to be staring her back with some amount of interest and intelligence. Often the intelligent dogs were the most destructive and that was the last thing she wanted to deal with.

"They haven't been here long so we haven't had a chance. They're good on leash! don't bark and they seem to really _listen_."

"Alright. I'd like to check them out before I decide." She told Steph in a non-commital tone.

"Sure thing!" Steph jumped forward eagerly to open the chainlink door allowing Ash to step in. She offered her hand to Dean who was the closest and Dean played along by giving her a sniff. She took that as acceptance and gently petted his head peering into his moss green eyes.

"You are very handsome." She murmured and Dean shifted somewhat proudly sitting a little straighter. She moved on to Sam doing the same, offering her hand and when he accepted she petted him, roughing his ear feathers. Sams tail wagged gently.

_"Really Sam? Wagging?" "_

_We need her to take us home Dean at least look friendly."_ Sam snapped at Dean. Ashleigh stood again, hands on hips.

"Know any tricks?" She asked allowed then stuck her hand out towards Dean.

"Shake a paw?" She asked.

 _"This is demeaning."_ Dean complained.

 _"Suck it up and do it."_ Sam growled (mentally) at his brother. Reluctantly Dean picked up his paw and offered it. She shook it, her brows rising and offering Sam the same trick. She did this a few times, seeming more and more impressed with every trick.

"Well their certainly well trained by someone. Maybe that means you guys have an owner somewhere." She sounded pleased by this, and was. It meant she could probably get them home. "Alright. I'll take 'em." She said as if she was buying produce at a farmers market.

"Yaaay!" Steph squealed and captured Ashleigh in a hug which she stiffly reciprocated.

* * *

The ride 'home' was quiet and slightly cramped in the front of her pick up truck but the dogs adjusted themselves to fit and were quiet and unfussy the whole ride home to which Ashleigh was relieved. _maybe this won't be so bad_. She told herself as she glanced sideways at her new passengers who were content to stare out the window at the fleeting scenery. When she pulled into her gravelly drive way the dogs looked ahead to see her house. It was a big farm house with a large open deck low to the ground. Along the side of the house you could see the sun room where she had quite a bit of a garden going on and a few chairs and counters. Behind the house was her green house and the fenced in back yard. Her parents had kept Irish wolfhounds when she was a child, however they died years ago. Their average life span being around 8 years at most. There hadn't been pets in the house since, but she'd kept all their toys and food. She let boys hop out of her side of the truck, keeping a firm grip on their leashes in case they made a run for it. They didn't to her relief and she led them inside and finally turned to get a good look at them, her hands on her hips. The dogs sat, seeming to also be assessing her interestingly enough.

"Buddy and Duke." She muttered somewhat judgmentally as she looked at her two new companions. Those were the names Steph or someone on the staff had given the boys, their names were written on the tops of the contracts she'd signed to adopt them. "Those are terrible names." Dean couldn't help it, his tail just .... wagged. The movement caught Ash's eye and she offered a smile to 'Buddy.'

_"Dude your wagging." "Shut up..."_

_"_ You don't like the name Buddy either huh?" Dean snorted in response and her brows rose higher at the apparent answer and she cocked her head as she stared into the dogs green eyes. Dogs usually had a certain intelligence int their eyes but when she looked into this dogs eyes the feeling was of complete awareness and understanding. She struggled not to feel unsettled as the dog met her eyes unabashedly. "How about Chief or something? sounds a little more respectable for a dog of your stature." Dean's tail gave a slow small wag. Not enthusiastic, but not nothing.

" _Anything is better than buddy..."_

"What about you? You a Duke?" She looked at Sam expectantly. Sam looked between her and Dean, unsure of what to do.

" _What? Just act like a dog, don't look at me!"_ However put on the spot Sam didn't quite know how to 'dog' and awkwardly stared at the floor between his paws instead.

"Maybe Duchess?" She teased, raising her hand to touch his long floofy ear locks. Deans tail made swishing noises he was wagging so hard and his face broke out into an open mouthed grin, his tongue lolling in amusement. She looked back to see 'Chief's' obvious amusement and laughed. Releasing Sam's ear locks with a stroke she stood her hands on her hips feeling a little bit better about taking the two on. They seemed, intelligent. "Maybe this won't be so bad... as long as your housebroken that is... Come on boys." She patted her leg beckoning them to follow and watching to see if they would. She brought them into the kitchen to show them their water dish bending them over and beckoning them over to sniff it. They looked at her like she was stupid when she dipped her hand in and gently held the water out to them expectantly.

" _What does she-?" "_

 _I dunno maybe we should lick-"_ Dean shot a glance to his brother whose pink tongue gently licked at the knuckles of the woman offering her hand.

_"Duuuuuude. act like a dog, but don't go full dog. Seriously."_

_"Shut up and lick her!"_ Sam grunted as Dean was once again faced with a moist hand.

" _Never thought I'd hear you tell me to do that Sam."_ Dean sighed before poking out his own pink tongue.

"Good boys... Water here." She reiterated tapping the water bowl and standing and busying herself in the kitchen. Sam and Dean sat watched her retrieve two dishes from the cupboard and walked over to the pantry where they could hear her rummaging. Suddenly she was back in front of them lowering two bowls to the floor. The food was old but it was kept in a sealed container so she figured it would be fine.

"Dinner! eat up." She said and turned back to start on her own meal. The boys stared at the dishes, then at each other.

_"Uh uh-" "You went full dog first man, you do it."_

_"No way! its dog food!"_ Sam spat indignantly staring at the bowl of round little brown bits.

_"Well we are dogs and might be for awhile..."_

_"Then YOU try it and tell me how it is." "_

_Bitch." "_

_Jerk."_

"Don't tell me you guys are picky eaters!" Ash said suddenly sounding disgruntled as she happened to look over her shoulder to see the two dogs staring down at the bowls and back at each other. Was it just her or did they seem to be communicating? it was a strange thought, one she shook her head of as she decided to focus on her own meal before worrying about her new additions. Sam and Dean weren't quite hungry enough to make themselves eat and instead walked out of the kitchen to begin exploring the premises. The house had a very open feel but sort of comfortable and homey too. There was virtually no clutter and the place was essentially spotless from what they could tell. The living room had large windows with blinds and curtains, there was a wood burning fireplace and empty walls were lined with bookshelves filled with books. There was a medium sized T.V on a stand a few feet away from the cream colored couch. French doors separated the kitchen from the living room and there was doors on either end of the kitchen, one leading to the sun room, and the other seeming to lead outside. The boys found themselves exploring more into the living room area, were there was a door that led to a large office which could have easily been large enough to be a bedroom. Bathroom down the hall... and then there was just upstairs.

Hearing nothing but food being prepared in the kitchen they continued their exploration upwards. The upstairs had three bedrooms and a bathroom in the hall. One of the bedrooms looked like a young womans room, however it was musty and stale with disuse, the second a guest bedroom also dusty and musty with disuse. The last was the master bedroom which had a beautiful view of the driveway and an en suite bathroom. This room was clearly lived in with a large comfortable bed, and a vanity and a few dressers and a chest. Dean sniffed the room with some interest drifting to the closet when something familiar prickled his nose. _Gun powder_. The closet door was slightly ajar allowing him to nose it open and step into the darkness beyond. He sniffed, his nose clearly directing him to a small locked box which held the weapon. Well at least the girl was not without some protection, since she clearly lived alone.

_"Strange she's out here all by herself. I mean she's at least 20 minutes out of town."_

_"I'd say its a family home, but I haven't seen any pictures on the walls...'"_ Sam said, and Dean looked around to notice the same thing. The walls were oddly, blank, however in some places there was a faint line that was decernable. As if pictures once lined the walls but were taken down. Strange.

_"She seems nice enough. I was worried after she had us preform all those tricks. I'm not exactly interested in being her show pony."_

_"Yeah so far it seems like we've been lucky and it could be a lot worse."_

_"So now we just wait for Cas I guess..."_

 

Ash's voice suddenly called from down stairs, beckoning them.

"BOOOOYS! COME 'ERE BOYS!" Ash stood in the kitchen with her meal plated and waited patiently with her hands on her hips and was relieved when she heard their paws on the stairs in answer.  _God I hope they didn't get into anything they shouldn't have_. She thought as they approached. "Come on, I eat dinner in the sunroom and no offence but I don't trust you guys enough to wander on your own. I'll let you check out outside after dinner though." She promised, as if they understood her the boys obediently followed her. Funny that as they all sat in the sun room surrounded by the sweet smell of plants and herbs they all thought the same thing.

' _I guess this isn't too bad.'_

 

* * *

 


End file.
